Samderella
by Hunterbyday-Whovianbynight
Summary: Cute little crackfic my friend Carly and I whipped up. Sam is an unlucky serving boy to his stepsisters Cas and Dean and his stepmother John. He wants to go to the Hunter Ball and win the heart of the Hunter Princess Jess. What will happen?


**Samderella**

**By: Carly S. and Rebecca R.**

One day, Sam was cleaning the house like he always does, and then his evil step-sisters Dean and Castiel came in.

"CLEAN UP," Dean screamed. Cas was laughing in the corner from his brother's joke. Dean screamed at Cas to go upstairs and clean some weapons. Cas followed and waved at Sam for him to follow him. Dean screamed once more and then Cas was always the caring one. He was always nice to Sam. Their father John would always yell at him if he was being too nice to him, so Cas was always very quiet when they were around. Dean would scream, but Sam could tell he really didn't want to be mean to him.

_Ding dong._

"SAM, GET THE DOOR," John yelled at Sam. He got the door and standing there was Duke Death with an invitation to that night's Hunter Ball. Sam had always wanted to go, but he was never allowed.

"SAM, WHAT IS IT?" John yelled at him once more.

"Mail," Sam said back to him.

"OK, NOW BACK TO WORK," John screamed. Sam finished cleaning the floor and went to his mattress in the garage.

"Oh, how I wish I could go to the ball," Sam said to himself quietly. Instantly, there was a _poof!_ Out of nowhere, there was a cloud of dust and the smell of sulfur. "Ahh! A demon!" Sam yelled, grabbing for his Demon Blade.

"Shut up, Sam. I'm not a demon. Kind of," the thing said stepping out of the cloud of dust. "I'm your demon-fairy godmother thing."

"Well why are you here, then?" Sam questioned him.

"Okay, so I'm gonna make you this pretty little thing, you're gonna go to the Hunter Ball in a fancy new Impala, and you have to be back before 12 or you're not gonna look so hot and you won't have your pretty stuff anymore," the demon-thing said.

"Ok, thanks? What's your name, anyways?" Sam questioned him once again.

"Crowley. They call me Crowley," he said and then he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Sam was now in a very prettyful outfit, a blue silk suit, and then he makes his way to the ball in his fancy, new Impala. When he arrived, he saw a beautiful girl walking in. he followed her to the door to hold it open for her.

"Damn she got the booty," Sammy said as she walked past him. He kept on trying to dance with her all night, but other hunters kept on dancing with her.

Then a great booming voice said, "PRINCESS JESS, GET UP HERE," and the pretty lady left the dance floor and walked up to where King Bobby and Duke Death were standing. She flopped down in her throne and Sammy thought, "Whoa she da princess hunter. I better step up my game."

Then King Bobby said, "Okay, you all can come and introduce yourselves to the princess and she's gonna choose which one of you is gonna be her husband." All the hunters got in line and were pushing and shoving each other to get to Princess Jess first. It took a while to get to the front, but as soon as Princess Jess saw Sammy, she got out of her throne and then Duke Death was like, "Bitch, get back in your throne, there's still a bunch of hunters left."

Then Princess Jess said to Duke Death, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME," and she grabbed Sammy's hand and they walked to the center of the dance floor and danced. "Hey dude, I'm Jess and who are you?" she said. Then Sammy said, "Hello, nice to meet you. I think we should get married."

"Yeah me too, we should totes get married," Jess said. Little did Sam know that his stepsisters Cas and Dean and his evil stepmother John were there.

"WHOA MOM, LOOK AT THAT HANDSOME DUDE DANCING WITH THE HUNTER PRINCESS. GOSH GOLLY, DEAN, HE SURE DOES LOOK LIKE SAM," Cas yelled over the music.

"Whoa kid, looks like you're right for once," John said to Cas.

Sam and Jess danced away and into the garden where they talked about hunting and stuff. They were about to kiss when the clock rang midnight and Sam pulled away and said, "BAI, I HAS TO GO NOW."

Jess was really upset, and so she yelled at him, "NO BAE, COME BACK, WE STILL NEED TO GET MARRIED! IDEK YOUR NAME!"

Sam ran, ignoring the Hunter Princess. He ran and ran, but then tripped over some cat in the sidewalk and his Nike Air Jordan's fly off and they hit Duke Death in the face. The Hunter Princess finds the shoe and screams that she will find him, if he is really to be found or nah. Sam then starts up the Impala and drives back to the garage. He runs to the mattress and fakes being asleep for the next 4 hours while thinking about the pretty hunter princess.

"SAM, WAKE YOU BITCH," Dean screams.

Sam mumbles, "Jerk," when rubbing his eyes.

"Dean I'm making honey with the bees again!" Cas shouted from the back yard. "Get dressed. Breakfast in five," Dean said walking away to Cas.

Sam got dressed and walked up stairs to the dining room. There was a small plate with two strips of bacon and a hardboiled egg on the table. "Sam, when you are done eating, I want you to clean the gutters and then go to the laundry mat," John said. Sam nodded and finished eating. He then did the gutters while Cas got stung by a few bees in the garden.

Later, Sam walked down to the laundry mat and noticed a piece of paper on the wall that said "Missing shoe of Princess Jessica's new lover" and Sam grabbed the poster and called the number on it in the nearest pay phone.

Sam punched in the numbers quickly and put the phone up to his ear, hoping she would pick up. After a few rings, Jess picked up the phone. The first thing he heard was a "WASSUP?!" from Princess Jess on the other line. He shot back and stared in disbelief at the phone.

"Uh, this is the dude you danced with last night at the Hunter Ball," Sam said into the phone. Jess replied with a "Huh?"

"You know. The one that... The one that..." Sam rolled his eyes "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but," and he looks around to make sure nobody can hear him and in a hushed voice says, "the one that lost the shoe."

"Ohhhhhh it's you! You should come over later. You can get your shoe back. And I never caught your name, what the knick knack paddy whack is it?" Jess said into the phone with a smile.

"Sam," he replied.

"Sam. I'll see you tonight. Just tell the guards that you lost your shoe and Jess wants to see you" she said.

"Ok I'll see you tonight babe," Sam said with a low sexy voice.

"Oh I will. Mwah!" Jess said and hung up the phone.

Later that night, Sam unlatched the window and jumped onto a tree right outside the window. Which then he jumped from branch to branch and got to the ground, landing in a pile of flowers in front of Cas. "AAHHHHHH! WHAT THE- SAM WHAT ARE U DOING?!" Cas screamed.

"Shhhhh, I'm going to do some work for dad. Now be quiet, I don't want to wake up anyone up," Sam whispered.

"I'm not stupid; I saw the flyer in the garage about the Hunter Princess. But don't worry, I won't tell now go before I change my mind." Cas said back to him.

"Thanks, bro. You're the best," Sam ran down the street to the castle while Cas kept catching bees and getting stung.

Sam ran down the street, faster than he ever had before, and his beautiful moose hair flapped in the wind. People stared at him and cheered him on saying, "Go, moose, go!" and "Go get the princess booty; whoop, whoop!" Jess saw him running towards the castle from her window and she hurried down the stairs to meet him at the gates.

Sam finally arrived at the gates and he saw Jess running out of the palace doors, her blonde hair and flannel dress blowing in the wind. "Open the gates!" Jess yelled, and they opened. Sam ran into the courtyard and into Jess' arms in a sweet embrace. They kissed each other and then Sam got down on one knee in front of her and said, "Hey, I think you have the booty, so we should totes get married."

Jess was so surprised and she was so happy that she had found her Sammy.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you, my love!" Jess said to him. She pulled him up and kissed him again. They were both the happiest they had been in their entire lives.

Until Jess died on the ceiling.

The End.


End file.
